


Oh Baby

by captainamergirl



Series: Falling Softly [3]
Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Jelly forever, Joey would have been an amazing daddy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Joey and Kelly finally have the life they want and deserve … and then his duplicitous ex returns to town threatening to ruin it all.





	Oh Baby

** Celebrating **   
  
Kelly pressed her hand over her impossibly taut abdomen as she looked at Dr. Wright hopefully. She realized in that moment how much she wanted this - how much she wanted Vivian to say that the dizzy spells and the nausea she’d been experiencing meant there was a little one on the way. She pictured a chubby little boy with dimples and blue eyes coming into the world; imagined the exact moment she would place him in her husband’s strong arms. How she would say,  _“Honey, we did good, didn’t we?”,_ and he would wholeheartedly agree...   
  
Vivian’s placid face betrayed nothing. As she closed her chart, Kelly sighed. “It’s negative, right? I am not pregnant. I mean, I am in my forties now, after all. I guess it was too much to hope for. Give it to me straight, Doc - do I have an inner ear problem or maybe there’s something more sinister going on? Tell me. Am I seriously ill? I thought it was morning sickness, but that’s not the case. I am not having a baby, am I? I knew it was too good to be true. I -”   
  
Vivian held up a hand to stop her rambling. “Wait, Ms. Cramer. Please don’t jump to the wrong conclusion. This isn’t a worst-case scenario type of situation. I assure you there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for your symptoms.”   
  
“Which is …” Kelly hugged her body.   
  
“Which is that several months from now… you’ll be bringing home a little baby girl or boy.”   
  
Kelly’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe it. “Seriously? Well, why didn’t you say so?” She laughed. “Okay, I didn’t exactly let you, did I? I started off on a tangent … Just like I am doing now.”   
  
Vivian smiled. “Don't worry. I understand completely. It's obvious that you’re very happy.”   
  
“Happy really doesn’t begin to cover it. I  _can’t wait_ to tell my husband this news. We’ve wanted a child together for so long. We had just kind of resigned ourselves to it not happening though. We thought it was too late for us; that we had missed our chance ... But ohmigod … It’s real, isn’t it?”   
  
“It is real. You’re just about six weeks along.”   
  
“Ohmigod, ohmigod,” Kelly enthused. “This is amazing!” Her eyes filled with tears. “I can’t wait to tell Joey. I can tell Joey right? There’s nothing I need to worry about or try to prepare him for?”   
  
“No, everything looks good. I realize you've had trouble in the past carrying to term but I foresee no problems this time. Of course we’ll monitor you, and make sure you’re taking your vitamins and getting lots of rest and pampering.”   
  
“Thank you, Dr. Wright. Thank you so much.”   
  
“You’re welcome, Ms. Cramer.” She offered Kelly a smile, gave her some instructions about her prenatal vitamins, and then she was gone.   
  
Kelly’s hand found her stomach again. “Hey there, little one,” she said. “I am so happy you’re in there. So, so happy. I know your Dad is going to love you just as much as I already do. And your brother Zane? Well, he’s going to be excited to have a little sibling to boss around.” She chuckled at the thought. “My cousin Blair just had a baby, a little boy named Aaron. I can imagine the two of you sleeping side by side in a playpen, and then playing on a blanket when you're a bit older, and eventually running through a park together hand in hand. You’ll be the best of friends...  _I can’t wait to meet you.”_   
  
She stood, determined to change out of the cheap paper hospital gown. Once dressed in a pencil skirt and flowy black blouse, she realized she would never make it as far as the parking lot without calling Joey and alerting him there was something special to celebrate.   
  
She pulled her cell phone from her handbag and pressed the number one on speed dial. Joey answered on the second ring. “Is this my beautiful wife?” He greeted her.   
  
She grinned. “Hey there, handsome husband. I apologize for calling you in the middle of a work day, but I have some kind of big news.”   
  
“What kind of big news?” Joey asked. “You sound excited so it has to be good news. It is good news, right?”   
  
“I like to think so,” she said. “Anyway, this isn’t the kind of news you give someone over the phone. Let’s go out on the town tonight. We can try that new French restaurant in Pine Valley. What do you say?”   
  
“I say, what time should I put on my tie?”   
  
“Aww, you’re going to wear a tie? I don’t have to fight you about it this time?”   
  
He chuckled. “No, not this time. This sounds too important… Want to give me a hint about what’s going on?”   
  
“Absolutely… Not.”   
  
“You’re such a cruel wife,” Joey laughed.   
  
“The cruelest,” Kelly said. “Anyway, let’s go to dinner right after you get off of work.”   
  
“I’ll be there with bells on.”   
  
“Talk to you then... Bye, Joe.”   
  
“Bye, Kel.”   
  
Kelly grinned. There were only a few hours left to go before she could give Joey the news that she was sure was going to change their lives forever.


End file.
